What's wrong?
by forever-gillian
Summary: Beck and Jade have a pregnancy scare, and the gang is really worried because they're acting weirdly, so they decide to come in the RV while Beck and Jade are waiting for the result/Bade one shot.


No one's POV

"Beck, I need to talk to you", Jade says as they're walking to go to Sikowitz's class. She's been acting weirdly the whole day, but Beck hasn't wanted to ask her in case she attacks him or something. It's Jade… you never what she will do.

"Sure, what's wrong babe?" She stops and he lasts a bit in noticing she's not walking next to him anymore. He looks behind him and sees her standing up, with her arms crossed around her own body. He stares at her with a weird face and sees how tears start threatening to fall down.

"Hey, hey, hey, baby, what's wrong, come on, don't cry", he places her between his arms and she hide her face on his chest, sobbing a bit.

Beck pushes both of themselves into the janitor's closet, shutting the door behind their bodies still together. He doesn't want to push her away from their embrace. He strokes her hair, trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Jade, babe, come on, talk to me, I'm here, I can help you", she sobs a little bit more and then she takes off her face from his chest. His arms still around her lower back, holding her just to be safe.

"I… I think I'm pregnant", she says in a whisper, tears running down her delicate face. Beck's frozen. He doesn't move any muscle. His jaw drops slightly and when she sees it, she starts crying disconsolately.

Jade covers her face with her both hands, getting from Beck, turning around not to face him. She cries, hating every bitter tear that her eyes let fall down.

Suddenly, she feels Beck's arms surrounding her from behind, and his head leaning on her shoulder. She places her hands over his, trying to hang on.

"What are we gonna do, Beck? What if I'm _actually_ pregnant? I don't want to be a mother, not now, I'm too young to have kids, I can't, I…-" she cries. Beck shushes her and makes her face him.

"Shhh, Jade, don't worry. We'll buy a pregnancy test and if it's positive… we'll see what we can do, ok? But please, don't cry, babe, come here", he takes her in his embrace and comforts her as much as he can.

Beck sits right next to Jade at the lunch table. He's always eyeing her and checking if she's ok.

"Babe, you need to eat. In case you're-", he whispers into her ear, making her shiver.

"Don't-say-it", she cuts him off. Even though there's chance she might not be pregnant, she doesn't want to think she could be.

The gang looks at them weirdly. Beck and Jade are _always_ together, but this time is different. This time, they're not Beck and Jade; this time they're just one. Tori looks at them closely. It's like they're going through something, but she cannot figure it out.

"What's up with you, guys?" she asks finally, dying of curiosity.

"It's none of your business!" Jade yells at her, and then gets up grabbing her bag and running away from their table. Beck stands up and immediately follows her.

"What just happened?" Tori asks the rest of her friends. They're all quite surprised.

"I don't know. They've been acting weird the whole day," Andre adds, eating his taco.

"Yes! They even skipped Sikowitz's!" Cat exclaims, making her "sad and concerned" face. They all wonder what's going on with their friends, so they decide to go over Beck's RV later on.

"Come with me, I don't want to go alone", she begs to Beck when he parks in front of the store.

"Of course I will go with you, Jade. I will never let you alone", he squeezes her hand as they get into the store. Beck waits next to the cash register, while Jade takes the pregnancy test with shaking hands.

She joins her boyfriend, who pays it. The employee girl doesn't stop staring at them, with a "What a pity" look. Jade's getting annoyed, so Beck rushes to take her out of the store before she can something like what she did to Tori before.

"Ok, I'll do whatever I have to do… with this thing", she says when they enter the RV. Beck nods and kisses her forehead. She gets into the bathroom while closing the door behind her. Meanwhile, he waits sitting on his own bed, moving his legs nervously and almost biting his nails.

Jade gets out of the bathroom with the test and the box in her hands.

"It says we have to wait around five minutes, approximately…" he stands up and hugs her, making her want to cry again.

"Jade, no matter what that test says, really, I don't care, I'll be with you, ok? I won't leave you alone, I swear it to God", and he places a kiss on her lips, sweet and soft, but so careful, as if she was made of glass.

After a few minutes waiting, he takes her hand between his and they both check the sign.

"It's negative! I'm not pregnant Beck!" she exclaims in pure joy. They both laugh. It's not that they don't want a kid, it's that they're not ready yet. Maybe when they're a few years older…

Jade leaves the test right to the box in a table and Beck holds her up, crashing their lips hardly.

They're so into their passionate kiss that they don't even hear the RV's door open as the gang gets in.

Their eyes widen when they realize what it is.

"You had a pregnancy scare!?" Tori shouts, making Jade and Beck jump. They look at their friends, who have horrified looks.

"Oh, Jade, you were gonna be a mum!"

"NO! Not now. I wasn't. I just think I was going to, but I'm pregnant" she explains to Cat. Beck's still holding her waist.

"We thought Jade was pregnant, but she's not, so everything's ok… By the way, why are you here?" Beck asks them arching his eyebrows.

"We realized today you were acting weird, so we wanted to know what was happening" Andre starts explaining.

"But now that we see you're ok… we'll leave you alone", Tori offers, making the rest of her friends walk out of the RV.

Before she shuts the door, she sticks her head and says:

"Oh and next time… use protection", and she winks closing the door behind her and leaving Beck and Jade enjoying the good news.


End file.
